Notable Places
Auspar The Precipice:'Home to the royal court. An annually growing rectangle house and office structure, narrowing to the top. Officially the highest building annually in a ceremony as it is owned by the Royal Household, the point is now reaching nearly 200 meters tall. '''Kaldon's Demise:'Tomb Spire of King Kaldon who died of grief after his family killed by an accident in Eyren construct in Jyrek. 'The Tangent Spire/Bank:'An octagonal spire that's doors have been altered to create linking wormholes, its stacking order also randomises by swapping places with another level through another dimension. Within this is the Treasury only navigable by specialised people or those that possess special maps. A key to enter is acquired from an 'odd looking' person who has been split into eight versions of themselves. Primarily a Metricious building. 'Narrkonis Atriums:'Small towers with large pipes and wires originating from inside to the roof connecting the array of sensors and dishes that cover the roof and potions of the towers exterior surface. 'The Undercroft Market:'Market created at the bottom of the city to help stabilise society and economy in the poor areas, open air to four floors and decorated with forgotten trends from the city above. 'The Grey Market:'Markets built onto the roofs of a collection of grey tiled towers, each stall tries to outdo the others with flair and colour against the dull backdrop. Some use this to disguise other enterprises. 'Mezzo Holdings:'An Ethis and Thanosa partnership. A small storage and shipping service for large art and sculpture. Acts as a front for illegal activities by House Ethis as well as rooms available to rent catering to similar requirements. 'The Pale Spine:'A lawless inn near the Undercroft Market in the Foundations 'The Broken Vow:'A lower level merchant inn. 'Seneschal's:'A restaurant catering to servants of the merchant class. 'Papal Spire: 'Order of Truth owned religious centre. '''Grapnel Arena- Three towers with triangular linking platforms with stadium seating strung to other towers in the area Needlepoint Summit:'Hawkeye city located base of operations '''The Obsidian Spire:'A 15 inch diameter 200 meter high obsidian pillar, it is known to resonates nearby frequencies, and can occasionally generate non translatable glyphs when in proximity to an artefact, cypher or oddity that is placed on one of its eight surfaces. It has intricate and barely visible golden flowing veins . When struck with a ceremonial device kept by the Guldspar Priests some nanites transfer to the wielder, if deemed worthy the low percentage that remain alive become new initiates. The pillar itself grows taller when a new building reaches higher than its current height. This is usually accompanied by a transfer of power from a Numenera device. This has become known as the Ascension Ceremony presided over by the Guldspar and occasionally a member of the Royal Court if the building is associated with a notable figure. '''Darkperch 'The Drunken Tallon: '''The only tavern in Darkperch. Owned by Mavis '''First Oraea of the Vessel: '''The first religious center for the faction of the Purple Order known as the First Oraea of the Vessel 'House Ethis Mining Offices: 'Houses details on slavery and mining trade '''Ore Processing: '''Run by House Ethis '''Seski Ranch: '''A local breeder of Seskis for the Hawk Eyes 'Hawk-Eye Tower: 'The end of the zip-wire from Needlepoint Summit 'Hawk Eye Outpost: '''Base of operations for Darkperch and the surrounding area. '''Meeting House: '''Abandoned due to lack of population '''Darkperch Mines: '''Goes underneath the Wry River into the Dark Hills, main sourcece of stone for Auspar buildings * '''Feldspar Maw: '''Recently Discovered shaft with stalagmites and stalactites covering the entrance. The cave has an over sixty degree drop into a void. There is a shimmering jagged golden oscillating line of light in its depths.